The present invention pertains to a closed loop connector for jewelry and, more particularly, to a connector for attaching charms, pendants and the like to a bracelet, necklace or similar jewelry item.
Charm bracelets have long been popular jewelry items in which open loop linked bracelets have small decorative items, typically symbolic an event, person, or the like, individually attached to links along the bracelet. Several types of connectors are utilized to attach a charm to a bracelet. One of the simplest connectors is a circular loop to which both the charm and a bracelet link are attached with the ends of the loop soldered to prevent loss. Since a jeweler is typically needed to perform the connection and soldering operation, the process is both expensive and time consuming. It is also known to connect charms to a bracelet with a conventional small split ring. It is well known, however, that the ends of the split ring can catch on threads and other parts of clothing. In addition, small split rings are not readily opened and operated by the ordinary person without the use of a special tool. Special locking connectors are also known, but their construction and operation are often complicated, making them quite expensive. Thus, the attachment of charms to a charm bracelet or necklace must usually be done by a jeweler and at a substantial cost to the owner.
It would be very desirable to have a connector that could be used by the ordinary person to attach a charm to a bracelet in a relatively simple but secure manner.